


Of Dragons and Men

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobinweek2018 but it's all Chrom/Grima [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, American elementary school, M/M, School Librarian Grima, Teacher Chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Chrobin Week 2018: Day 5 - Prompt: Books“So it’s true what they say, then…” Chrom frowns. “You like books and hate people.”





	Of Dragons and Men

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO EXCITED TO FINALLY SHARE THIS IT'S MY FAVORITE OF ALL MY CHROBIN WEEK FICS

Walking into school as a teacher is honestly just as frightening as it was when Chrom was himself a student. The place is as vast and intimidating, the faces as unfamiliar and questioning. “Who is this guy,” they always say, “and do I care?”

At least Chrom can now confidently say the answer. He is Chrom Ylisse, and at least to the class of first graders he is to teach this year, he is someone who will be remembered.

The main difference is how much earlier he has to arrive. As a child, he would cling to Emmeryn for as long as he could, only entering his classroom when his sister gently reminded him that she had her own classes to attend. Now, however, Chrom can make no excuses. The children are relying on him to be prepared, to be there to greet them with an open mind and an open heart.

And so it is a sense of both excitement and duty that leads Chrom to get to the school earlier than even the other teachers. The building is not locked, however, and so Chrom doesn’t hesitate to head inside. The halls are still dark, though the principal’s office is well lit. The principal, Naga, is not inside her office at the moment, though. Chrom continues walking to where his own classroom lies just around the corner.

Perhaps it is because it is so early, or perhaps it is because he assumes he is alone, but Chrom does not pay particular attention when he rounds the corner… And to his shock, he collides with another body, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

“What the—” an irritated voice hisses from beneath him.

Chrom breathes a sigh of relief that it isn’t a child. The man beneath him is not quite as pleased.

“Get off of me, already!” he insists. His ruby eyes narrow angrily. “Assuming you have a brain somewhere inside that thick skull of yours?”

Chrom quickly gets to his feet.

“Er… Oops.” Chrom offers a hand, but it is ignored. “I guess I wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m Chrom Ylisse, by the way. The new first grade teacher.”

The man’s eyes, if anything, grow colder.

“Leave it to Naga to hire a liability,” he mutters. Without another word, he brushes past Chrom and heads towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

Chrom stands still for a moment, his stomach sinking. He hasn’t even made it to his classroom yet and he’s already letting people down…

But then anger begins to bubble inside him. That man was being completely unreasonable! It wasn’t as though he had intentionally barrelled into him! And he had apologized, hadn’t he? What had he done to deserve such vitriol?

He’s still frowning in thought when Naga comes around the corner. She, at least, sees him in enough time to avoid him.

“Oh, good morning, Chrom,” she greets pleasantly, though she appears nervous. “I don’t suppose you’ve come across a man about yea high—” She gestures a little below her neck. “White hair, intricate coat, probably literally running to get away from me…”

“Actually…” Chrom says.

“He didn’t go into my office, did he?” Naga asks hopefully.

Chrom shakes his head, pointing towards the stairway.

“Damn it, Grima,” she whispers. Sighing, she makes her way towards the stairs herself. “I’ll see you later, Chrom. If you have any difficulties this morning, I’m sure my vice principal can help you. Marth usually gets here around now...”

And with that, she leaves, almost as abruptly as the man… Grima, did she say?

Just what kind of person could he be? Snapping at people, avoiding Naga like the plague… Is that really the kind of man that should be working at a school full of children?

But he puts his thoughts aside for the moment. His responsibility now is to the children who are about to come into his classroom for the very first time. He doesn’t have time to think about irritable men with piercing eyes.

And Chrom does a very good job of not thinking about him. Right up until Wednesday, when his class is scheduled for their first afternoon library time. Since Chrom wants everything to go smoothly when he actually has children with him, he figures he ought to check with the librarian that morning to make sure everything is set. He’s heard some rumors about Mr. Reflet the librarian from other faculty members, mainly that he’s an extremely solitary man who prefers the company of books to any human.

Chrom has been picturing him as a shy, lanky, probably bespectacled sort of fellow. He is, therefore, completely unprepared to walk into the library and find absolutely none of his expectations met.

“You again?” The words come out of his mouth before he can think better of them.

Grima looks up from his computer screen. It looks like he’s searching the catalogue or something, but Chrom isn’t close enough to tell for sure. In any case, Grima’s expression was neutral while looking at it. Now that he sees Chrom, that expression morphs into a scowl.

“Mr. Ylisse,” he greets, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Chrom grits his teeth. That response is uncalled for.

“Did you come here for a reason?” Grima continues, “Or did you simply feel the need to waste time?”

“My class is scheduled to have use of the library this afternoon,” Chrom says, crossing his arms indignantly. “Forgive me if I wanted to check in beforehand!”

With an unimpressed look, Grima turns back to his computer screen.

“Unlike you,” he says. “I am not new here. I’ve been running this library for five years, in fact. I assure you that I _know_ how things are run. I do not need to be micromanaged.”

Chrom’s stomach twists, half-sick and half-furious at the (unfounded, surely) accusation. He did not come to demand anything! He is only trying to ensure that there will no mishaps when the children arrive. Is there something wrong with that?

“Your job, Mr. Ylisse, requires that you get your class up here at the appropriate time,” Grima continues. “Just do your job, and leave me to mine.”

“Fine,” Chrom says. He does not need to argue with some self-important librarian that hates other people. Class will start soon, and it is far better for him to go do the work he loves than to stay here and get angry about someone else’s work. At least, that’s what Emm would say. And Chrom agrees, but…

He clenches and unclenches his fists just once before leaving. Grima must be awfully amazing at _something_ if Naga is willing to keep him around, attitude and all.

Chrom just doesn’t understand why a man like that would ever come to a school.

At least, he doesn’t until 1:30 that afternoon, when he and his class head to the library as a group. Chrom ushers the children in ahead of him. But he himself freezes in the doorway.

“That’s lovely, Tiki,” Grima says as Naga’s daughter (a sweet girl who Chrom got to meet several times over the summer) hands him a drawing of what appears to be two dragons holding hands and grinning. “I assume the green one is you, like usual?”

“Uh-huh!” Tiki says. “The green one is me and the black one is you! He’s not supposed to be black, he’s supposed to be dark blue like your favorite color, but I didn’t have dark blue, so I tried to color blue over black, but you can’t see it…”

Grima chuckles. And then, oh, then he _smiles,_ and every thought in Chrom’s brain comes to a crashing halt.

“Why don’t you go show this to your mother,” Grima says. “I have to teach a class right now, but if you come back later, I might be able to fix your coloring woes.”

“Okay, Grim-Grim,” Tiki giggles as she leaves. 

Chrom finally manages to make himself move, staggering forward into the library in time to let her pass. Grima turns, and their eyes meet… But it’s almost as though Chrom doesn’t even exist. Grima’s gaze passes straight over him, landing on the group of children now sitting (somewhat) patiently at the library’s tables.

“Sorry about the wait, kids,” Grima says. His expression is so peaceful, so friendly, so _genuine,_ that Chrom almost feels like he’s watching an entirely different person from the man he’d talked to just this morning. “I think I recognize most of your faces, but for those of you who don’t know, I’m the librarian here, Mr. Reflet. And as long as you follow the library rules, I’m sure we’ll get along splendidly. Now, does anyone remember what those rules are?”

Immediately, several children raise their hands. Chuckling, Grima gestures to a girl named Fae. She’s usually energetic anyway, but now she’s practically bursting out of her seat.

“Don’t hurt the books!” she exclaims. “Don’t write in them, don’t rip out the pages, and don’t eat lunch on top of them!”

“Yes, indeed,” Grima chuckles. “We want to keep all our books in good condition so that everyone can keep using them. What else?”

“Bring the books back by the due date,” Nah says as she raises her hand.

“Absolutely,” Grima says. “You can find the due date stamped inside the front cover of the book, and it’s important you give it back then so other kids can have their turn. But there’s one more rule that I’m looking for. The most important rule of all. Does anyone know what it is?”

“Um…” Kana bites his lip as he raises his hand. “You told everybody in kindergarten last year… You said it’s… It’s respect, right?”

“That’s right,” Grima says, delivering the children another stunning smile. “Respect me, respect the books, respect the room, and respect your fellow classmates. If you can do that, I’m sure this will be a great year for all of us. If not… Well, there are alternatives to library time, but you won’t like them nearly as much. Now, let me explain how this is going to work, because it’s a little different from last year…”

The children listen attentively as Grima speaks. Chrom is honestly rather drawn to his words as well. He just can’t figure out how the hell Grima became so charming in the span of a few hours. Maybe he’s just not a morning person? 

Chrom has trouble putting Grima out of his mind the rest of the day. It was easier to ignore him when Chrom thought he was just a grump, but that smile… That voice, those eyes that saw only the children…. That _radiant_ smile, damn it. Chrom wants to know what makes him smile. And, for that matter, what makes him scowl, and what shifts his mood. What he likes, and what he dislikes, and what on earth Chrom can do to get out of the latter category.

Essentially, he wants to know Grima Reflet. 

But his efforts do not go so well. 

He tries to visit Grima again in the afternoon, some time after classes have let out. For a moment, he thinks he might have a real chance to talk to him. Grima looks up from his desk and though he does not look happy, there is no malice on his face..

“What do you need?” he asks, his voice as emotionless as his expression.

“Er…” Chrom didn’t actually plan this far ahead. “Nothing, really…”

“Nothing, really?” Grima echoes back mockingly. “You mean to say you _accidentally_ walked all the way up here and interrupted my work?”

“What? No, I…” Chrom takes a step back. He doesn’t understand why Grima is being so difficult. “Am I not allowed to talk to you?”

“Why would you, if you have nothing to say?” Grima asks.

“Maybe I’m more interested in what _you_ have to say.” Chrom crosses his arms.

Grima snorts.

“Do you really find me so interesting that you must pester me?” he scoffs. “You’ll find nothing worth your while, I assure you. Now, if you do not have business here in the library, I suggest you leave it. Don’t pretend you have nothing better to do.”

“So it’s true what they say, then…” Chrom frowns. “You like books and hate people.”

“Indeed,” Grima agrees coolly, glaring pointedly at Chrom.

Chrom’s heart feels heavy. Despite his own words, he knows that Grima doesn’t hate _everyone._ There’s no way that his behavior in front of the kids was an act. So what makes Chrom so completely different? What has he done to deserve such scorn? He wants to demand an answer… But if Grima doesn’t want to talk with him, there’s nothing he can do.

As Chrom slinks away from the library in defeat, he finds himself crossing paths with the very girl who can prove Grima’s better nature.

“Hi, Mr. Ylisse!” Tiki greets cheerfully. She holds her drawing from earlier carefully in both hands. She drew herself and Grima together. Such high praise from a child of her years…

“Hello, Tiki. Are you headed off to the library?” Chrom asks.

“Uh-huh! Grim-Grim is going to show me how to color better!” Tiki grins. “He knows everything, you know! Mother says so, too!”

“Well, I suppose he always has thousands of books at his fingertips,” Chrom says, chuckling. The fact that Naga apparently thinks highly of Grima only piques his curiosity more, especially given that Grima seemed to be running away from her just a few days ago. 

“He reads books about dragons the most!” Tiki says. “That’s why I drew us as dragons, because he loves them!”

“Does he now…” Chrom smiles slightly at the thought. He really does want to know more about Grima. “Say, Tiki… Would you mind if I joined you? I’m quite fond of dragons, myself.”

“Really? Yay! You can color dragons with me!” Tiki cheers. “We’d have so much fun together! Not a lot of teachers want to play with me after school. It’s really just Grim-Grim… and now you!”

If Chrom had any doubts about doing this before, they’re certainly gone now that he can see how delighted Tiki is. 

Grima, of course, is not at all delighted when he sees Chrom walk back in. But before he can say anything, Tiki runs behind his desk, shoving her drawing into his hands.

“Mother said she really liked it and that you should hang it up on the wall over here because right now you don’t have any decorations up and it looks so sad,” Tiki says. “But I don’t want you to put it on the wall because it’s the wrong color. Can you show me how to color your dragon right? Oh, and Mr. Ylisse, too. He wants to color dragons with us!”

“I’ll put any drawing of yours on the wall, Tiki,” Grima says. “But if you’re concerned about getting the color right, I’ll let you borrow this. It’s what I’ve used to color this particular dragon for years, now.”

He doesn’t acknowledge Chrom, but since he doesn’t kick him out either. Chrom decides to move closer. He watches as Grima pulls out some colored pencils from one of the desk’s drawers. Tiki’s eyes light up as he passes her a dark blue pencil, a shade much more unique than the blue found in Tiki’s pack of crayons.

“Those are the expensive kind…” Chrom murmurs. He had a friend in high school named Libra who liked that brand. It’s not something you would generally buy for young children. “You brought them here yourself?”

That makes Grima look at him. 

“What I do in my own free time is not…” Grima hesitates. “It’s none of your concern, but yes, they’re mine.”

“I’ll take really good care of your colors, Grim-Grim,” Tiki says. “I promise I won’t break them or anything!”

“I’m not worried about you, Tiki,” Grima says. He doesn’t say anything about Chrom, but the silent implication is impossible to ignore.

“I won’t touch your things,” Chrom says. “I told Tiki I would play with her, but I have pens of my own.”

“You can use my crayons, Mr. Ylisse,” Tiki offers. “It’s so much prettier when there’s a lot of color.”

“Well, then…” Grima glances between the two of them. “Tiki, why don’t you and Mr. Ylisse sit down at a table. It’s far too crowded for both of you over here.”

“Okay!” Tiki agrees.

Chrom recognizes Grima’s attempt to make Chrom go away, but he’s not going to call it out in front of Tiki. He follows her over to a small table in the corner of the library where paper is already spread out. As soon as she sits down, she dumps her crayons in the middle of the table, but she keeps the pencil Grima lent her close to her side.

“Are you good at drawing, Mr. Ylisse?” she asks as she grabs the pencil. 

“Er…” Chrom takes his own pen into his hand, certain that it will be easier to outline with it than with a crayon. “Not _particularly,_ but I’m not awful.”

“Me too,” Tiki says. “But Grim-Grim’s really good! I think he could be an artist if he wanted to, but he says he likes books too much. And then I told him that he could be an artist that draws for books, and he said I had a good point, but it didn’t change his mind.”

“Some people like having hobbies that are separate from their job,” Chrom says. He tries to imagine what it would be like if he had to turn his gaming hobby into a professional career and mentally recoils. “That’s okay. It’s good to just have fun sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Tiki agrees. “I have lots of fun drawing with him! Are you having fun, too, Mr. Ylisse?”

“I am,” Chrom says. The dragon he’s drawing looks more like a feathered snake than anything, but it’s not as though anyone’s judging him…

“Heh…”

Startled, Chrom looks up to see Grima standing over his shoulder.

Chrom feels immediately defensive.

“Do you not like my dragon?” he asks. “Look, I know it’s a little like a long bird, but scientifically speaking—”

“Scientifically speaking, dragons don’t exist, so they can look like whatever you want,” Grima says. Amusement glints in his eyes.

It’s the first positive emotion he’s shown Chrom.

“Er, exactly,” Chom says. His face suddenly feels a bit hot, and he quickly averts his gaze to grab one of Tiki’s crayons.

“Are you making your dragon blue, Mr. Ylisse?” Tiki asks. “Is that your favorite color?”

“I guess it is,” Chrom says. He starts to fill in a scale-feather, but the thick, waxy crayon isn’t great for intricate details. Perhaps he’ll draw a less textured dragon next time.

“You’re just like Grim-Grim, then!” Tiki giggles. “You both like blue! I like blue too, but I also like red and green and yellow and every color. I don’t know how I’m supposed to pick the best one.”

“You don’t have to pick at all,” Grima says. He sits down at the table, but he keeps the notepad in his hands facing towards his chest, so Chrom can’t see its contents. “People get so caught up in ranking things… But not everything can be so easily compared. I like blue more than I like other colors, but blue is distinctly different from other colors. It isn’t better or worse. It simply is.”

“Good, ‘cause I _can’t_ pick,” Tiki says. “Why are we always supposed to? The first thing grown-ups always ask kids is what our favorite things are. But I don’t know what to say when I like so many things!”

“Just be honest about what you like and dislike,” Grima says. “Honesty is all anyone has the right to ask for.”

Tiki is perfectly happy to continue with her coloring after that conversation, and Grima falls silent. He turns to his notepad and makes a few lazy strokes with his pencil.

“What are you drawing?” Chrom asks. Tiki’s already sung Grima’s praises, so he’s a little curious.

Grima’s hand stills.

“... A dragon, like the rest of you,” he says.

“Well, can I see…” Chrom watches as Grima pulls the notepad a little closer to his chest. “Er, nevermind. I was about to ask something ridiculous.”

“Is that so…?” Grima’s eyes flicker up to meet Chrom’s briefly before they drop back to the paper in front of him.

Chrom tries not to speak too much after that, instead letting Tiki do most of the talking. She and Grima clearly have an established rapport, and it’s fun to watch them. 

And watching them further cements one thought in his mind. Grima doesn’t hate people. Chrom doesn’t know what he hates, and knows only three things that he likes (Tiki, dragons, and the color blue), but that’s enough to take him from a stranger to a friend in Chrom’s eyes.

Or, at least, Grima would be a friend… if he were willing.

Chrom loses track of time as he continues to color his dragon drawings. There’s something relaxing about the rhythmic motions, and Chrom has certainly known worse company. But because his attention lapses, he’s startled when Naga’s voice suddenly comes from beside him. 

“Oh, how delightful,” she says. “Grima, I’m so glad you’re getting along with our dear family friend.”

“Wait… ‘our’ family?” Chrom asks.

“Family friend?” Grima asks simultaneously.

They trade incredulous glances, and then Grima speaks.

“Naga, how many times do I have to tell you? We’re _seventh cousins once removed._ We aren’t family in any social sense of the word.”

“I disagree,” Naga says calmly. “But Chrom, go ahead and tell him how we’re acquainted.”

“Right, well…” Chrom blinks. “Our families have been friends going back several generations. Things got a bit, er, dicey a few years ago when my father, er… But at any rate, I think we’ve worked it out. ”

Grima places a hand to his face in thought. After a moment, he huffs out a laugh.

“I understand now,” he says. “This school is run on nepotism.”

Chrom nearly chokes.

“Oh, Grima... Really?” Naga shakes her head. “Surely you don’t think—”

“Mother, what’s nepo… Nepotism?” Tiki asks. “Is it a dessert? It sounds like ice cream.”

“You’re thinking of neapolitan ice cream, Tiki,” Grima says. “Perhaps your mother will get you some… As soon as she’s ready to _leave._ ”

“Oh, can we get some?” Tiki asks hopefully.

“Yes, of course… After dinner, darling.” Naga says before sighing. “Let’s say goodbye to Grima now. I think he’s feeling tired.”

“Do you get sleepy a lot too, Grim-Grim?” Tiki asks. “You should try taking more naps. It really helps!”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Grima says, his lips twitching upwards.

“And don’t forget your pictures!” Tiki says, placing her new drawing along with her prior one into Grima’s hands. “You don’t have to hang it up if you’re too tired, though. You can wait and do it in the morning.”

“I don’t think it will be any trouble,” Grima says.

“Come now, Tiki, I’m sure you’re tired, too,” Naga says, nudging her daughter gently. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Grima. And you too, Chrom.”

“See you,” Chrom waves in response. Grima goes back to his desk without replying.

“You know you can’t use the nepotism against me…” Grima mutters as soon as Naga and Tiki have gone. “If I go down, I’m taking you with me.”

“Why would I use it against you?” Chrom asks, genuinely confused. “Er, not that I think it’s nepotism! I don’t know about you, but I like to think I have adequate skills for my job.”

“As do I,” Grima says. He reaches into his desk and pulls out… tape. “However, I understand that everyone here… wishes we would find a new librarian.”

Chrom frowns.

‘I don’t see why anyone would think that,” he says. Grima is, after all, great with books and kids.

Slowly, Grima tapes Tiki’s latest picture to the wall behind his desk. He does it with care, leaving no air bubbles or rips in the tape or paper. And when he’s finished, he gazes at it with a fondness bordering on longing.

“You said it yourself earlier,” Grima says. “I like books and hate people.”

“If you hated people, you would not be putting up a picture that a little girl drew for you,” Chrom protests. “I was wrong before. I… I was just angry.”

“Why were you angry?” Grima asks.

“That’s because, I… I wanted to talk to you…” Chrom says. The pain of rejection stings fresh again, worsened now that he knows for sure he would enjoy Grima’s company. “And I… Look… If I ask you a question, will you be honest with me?”

Grima turns towards him.

“I’d be a poor role model if I didn’t,” he says. 

“What did I do to you?” Chrom asks. “I feel like you’ve hated me from the moment we met…”

His chest feels both heavier and lighter after asking the question. He just wants to know… But he doesn’t know what he’s going to do when he finds out.

“The moment we met…” Grima says. “You mean, when you ran into me?”

“Oh... “ Chrom winces. “Right. That couldn’t have left a good impression. But… I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t intentionally run into you, of course.”

“No, you didn’t,” Grima says. “However… You were relieved. When you saw who you hit, you were relieved. Because I’m not important enough to be of concern to you, I suppose.”

“What?” Chrom exclaims, horrified. “I… I was not! Relieved you weren’t bleeding, maybe! Or relieved that I didn’t crush a small child! But I… I assure you, I didn’t… Is that what you thought? That I’m some arrogant… Person-whacker?”

Grima narrows his eyes.

“Even if that wasn’t your intent,” he says, “the fact remains that you… do not care about me, nor do you have any reason to. I have nothing to offer you. And unlike children, who find it easy to converse with anyone, adults do not desire to hear the things I have to say”

Chrom doesn’t believe that. He already wants to hear Grima speak more. Whether it be about dragons, or honesty, or nepotism and neapolitan ice cream, or any topic in the world, Chrom would listen to it just for the sake of knowing more about what Grima thinks and feels. 

“If that’s all you wanted to know,” Grima says, averting his gaze again. “It’s time for you to leave. The library is closed.”

“Oh…” Looking at the clock on the wall, Chrom can see that it’s getting rather late. He does, in fact, have things he needs to get done for tomorrow. “Well, then… I’ll see you later?”

Grima does not reply. Chrom didn’t expect him to, and yet he still feels bitter disappointment course through him. There’s something about Grima that draws Chrom toward him, though he cannot describe it in words. Each rejection feels worse than the previous.

If only it weren’t so terribly difficult to get Grima to talk to him again. Chrom visits the library every morning, and every morning Grima speaks to him like they’re strangers (which, to be fair, is a step up from the contempt he previously displayed).

It isn’t until he runs into Tiki again that things start looking up.

“Hi, Mr. Ylisse!” she greets cheerfully one afternoon. 

He’s surprised to see her show up in his classroom, since school is over and his room is in a different hallway from her class’s room. She must have sought him out on purpose.

“Good afternoon, Tiki,” he says, smiling. “How are you today?”

“I’m really good,” she says. “But not really, _really_ good. Mother says I have to go to the doctor today. I have to go to the doctor a lot, because I’m always sleepy…”

“Does the doctor help you feel less sleepy?” Chrom asks.

“Oh, yes!” Tiki says. “He’s a very good doctor. I thought he was magic, but he says he’s just using science. Isn’t that cool?”

“It’s very impressive,” Chrom says, chuckling. “Are you and your mother headed off to your appointment right away?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” Tiki says, her expression suddenly turning solemn. “Normally I play with Grim-Grim after school… He’ll be so lonely without me… That’s why I came to you, Mr. Ylisse.”

“Er... “ Chrom hesitates. “What can I help you with?”

“WIll you go keep him company for me?” Tiki asks. “You’re the only one I can ask, because the other grown-ups get scary around him. But you aren’t scary at all! And he likes you. I know he does. We had so much fun together the other day! So can you go up and play with him instead of me today? Please?”

Chrom isn’t sure that this is the best idea… But after looking into Tiki’s earnest eyes, there’s no way Chrom can possibly say no.

And so he makes his way upstairs. Grima is at his desk as usual, but for once he isn’t typing at his computer. The book in his hands has lost its dust jacket, revealing the cover’s worn edges.

As Chrom approaches, Grima sighs, setting his book down on the desk.

“Yes?” He sounds more exhausted than he did in the morning.

“Tiki was horribly concerned about not being able to spend time with you today,” Chrom says. “She has a doctor’s appointment to get to.”

“I’m aware,” Grima says. “I know that child’s schedule better than she does.””

Grima’s lips quirk upwards, perhaps unwittingly. Chrom can’t keep himself from smiling back.

“So what do you normally do when she’s not here?” Chrom asks. “She seemed to think you’d waste away without her.”

“She has a strong imagination,” Grima says. “I do the same thing I always do: my job.”

“Without taking a break?” Chrom asks. “Tiki’s right to worry if you won’t stop working when she’s gone.”

“It’s hardly _difficult_ work,” Grima says, gesturing to the book on the desk.

“What’s that?” Chrom asks. “It looks a bit old…”

“It’s the book the fifth grade teachers want to teach later on in the year,” Grima says. “I’m reading through it before I agree to order hundreds of copies.”

“Do you do that for every book on the curriculum?” Chrom asks. “It seems like it would get tedious.”

“Someone has to vouch for the value of these texts,” Grima says. “That is my job. A job that I should be doing presently.”

He reaches out to pick up the book, but for some reason, Chrom puts out his own hand to stop him. Their fingers brush together, and a bewildered expression spreads over Grima’s face.

“You’re always in here. You’re always talking about your job,” Chrom says. “I think you can afford to relax for a few minutes. Just long enough to grab a coffee with me?”

Slowly, Grima pulls his hand away.

“Don’t bother wasting time,” he says. “Mine or yours. If you think I’m going to be good company, you’re… mistaken.”

“Grima...” Chrom says. “I already think you’re good company. Don’t make excuses like that. If you really want me to leave you alone, just… Tell me that.”

It would break his heart, but Chrom would never disrespect Grima’s direct demand to stay away. But in all the times he’s come to see him, Grima has never once told him not to come back.

“Why…” Grima says quietly. “Why are you so determined…? You’re worse than even Naga. She thinks she owes something to me as family. But you, Chrom… You have no reason to be here.”

“Is it so strange to think that I just like you?” Chrom asks. 

“Yes,” Grima growls. “People don’t act without motive! Children are good-natured and open-minded… They form friendships with whoever is there for them… But it’s different as we grow older, isn’t it? Relationships become all about who has money, who has power, who has whatever we covet! Well, I don’t _have_ anything to give to you! But if you keep coming here offering… Constantly offering…”

Grima’s eyes meet Chrom’s. His red irises blaze like fire around dilated pupils.

“I know how to be selfish, too,” Grima continues in a low pitch. “I’ll take it without regard to quid pro quo.”

“All I want…” Chrom says, feeling dizzied by the intensity of Grima’s stare. “All I want is to share in part of your time. I’m not looking to use you. I really do like you…”

“So you profess.” Grima stands. “We’ll see how long that lasts.”

The next thing Chrom knows, he’s being pulled forward. Books and papers fall to the floor as Grima kisses Chrom harder than anyone has ever kissed him before. He is not sure if the desperation is Grima’s or his own. But he knows one thing.

No matter what Grima thinks, Chrom is not ever going to walk away from this.


End file.
